deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Last 16: Nobal six vs Tyber Zann
Last round the furon's destroyed all jaffa (3-2) This round its Nobal Six: The spartan who fought against the covenent and protagonist of halo reach. vs Tyber Zann: Ruthless crime lord of the Zann Consortium who lead his men in the feild. Who is deadliest nobal six.jpg|Nobel Six combat knife halo.png|Combat knife M6G Magnum.jpg|M6G Magnum MA37.png|MA37 frag grenade halo.jpg|Frag Grenade Tzann.jpg|Tyber Zann Broes.jpeg|Vibroblade Customized Rawk chopped special.jpg|Customized Rawk chopped special Disrupter rifle.png|Disrupter Rifle ThermalDet negwt.jpg|Thermal Detonator My personal edge goes to Six. He has the better armour and training. 'Battle ' Nobal six sits on the sniper seat of the falcon, staring at the valley below. Captain Jones sits behind him, cleaning his shotgun and 3 other men sit in the other seats of the helicopter. "So how was your battle with that diamond guy" jones says to six. The Spartan turns his head a little and replies "Nothing i coulden't handle". Jones chuckles quietly and pats him on the back. "Well it's been a long day, time to get back to base and rest". Six is about to replie when the falcon suddenly shakes violently and the soldiers are forced to hold tightly to thier seats. ""What the hell was that" jones shouts and six looks up from his seat and sees that the propeller is on fire. "Looks like we have been hit by something" six says just as a red laser bursts through his seat, narrowly missing him. He looks down and sees a man standing in the canyon below, aiming some sort of gun at the helicopter. Six moves further into the helicopter and grabs an armour lock pad from undernieth the sniper seat. "Whta are you doing" jones says. "I'm gonna go down thier and teach that son of a b**tch who he's messing with" six replies and stands up ready to jump. "Wait" jones shouts and six turns to face him. "Good luck Spartan" he says saluting the armour clad warrior. "You too" six says and with that he leaps from the helicopter. He waits till he is a few feet from the floor before activating armour lock, smashing into the ground with great force. Deactivating his armour ability he gets to his feet, clutching his pistol tightly in hand and faces the attacker. The man doesn't seem to notice him and instead fires another shot at the falcon, striking it's wing. Six raises his pistol and fires at the mysterious assailent, scoreing several hits on his gun arm. The man finally notices him and fires a beam of red energy at him, forcing the spartan to hit the ground. He fires the rest of his bullets at him, but fails to hit the man. He tosses his pistol aside and rolls to the side to avoid another beam of energy. He takes the MA37 off his back and fires at the man who dodges most of the bullets with the sacrifice of his weapon. Tyber drops his now usless weapons and takes out his Customized Rawk chopped special and fires at the spartan, striking him several times in the chest. However the armour holds out and he only manages to take down his sheild. Six unloads the rest of his clip at the crime lord but fails to hit him once. Slinging it back over his back he takes out a frag grenade and hurls it at his adversary but he easily manages to dodge the small blast radius. He hurls a thermal detonator back which six tries jumps out of the way of. However the blast radius of the grenade catches him off guard and he is knocked off his feet by the blast. He slowly gets up, holding his head in pain. He takes out his last weapon; the combat knife, and charges at Zann who takes out his own blade. Six collides with zann, shoulder barging him to the ground. He takes a swipe at his fallen opponent who expertly blocks with his own knife. Tyber then thrusts the kife into six's kneecap but even the vibrating blade can't get through the armour in one stab. Zann instead lunges forward and punches the spartan's helmet with his knife, managing to get the tip of the blade into the armour. Six swats his hand away and goes for a two handed swipe at his opponent, which is easily dodged. Zann spots an exposed bit of neck peeking through the armour and pushes his knife into it, causing six to scream in agony. The crime lord twists it in further, wreching out nerves when he takes the blade out. Six collapses on the floor convulsing, unable to get oxygen into his lungs, till he finally sucumbs to his wounds. Zann kicks his dead corpse and smiles evily before continuing to his destination; Manhatten. Winner Tyber Zann Experts Opinion Tyber won because of his superior weaponry and because his disrupter rifle could get through six's armour in one shot. This round ends on Monday the 3rd of october and next round is The Rook (The Warren Comic Magazine Eerie) vs Kig-yar (Halo) Category:Blog posts